


Kiss In A Box

by syrenpan



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Genre: Fenders, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrenpan/pseuds/syrenpan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thou shan't play with little magical boxes or else smexyness ensues! Valentines gift for my faifu, cypheroftyr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss In A Box

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cypheroftyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypheroftyr/gifts).



> Dragon Age (c) Bioware. No copyright infringement intended.

'Oops,' Anders' late night guest said before he fell through the open door of the Darktown clinic and onto the floor with a thud.

'...Fenris?' Anders asked completely taken by surprise. He quickly glanced around to ascertain whether he was still in the Fade, dreaming, but, no, his surroundings looked quite normal which made the situation ever so slightly more surreal, especially when Fenris started to talk.

'S'up?' Fenris drawled, obviously not in the least perturbed by his behaviour as he rolled onto his back and gave the healer a shockingly bright grin.

'What's up? What's up is... where is your sword?'

Of the many things Anders could have pointed out such as, 'Who are you and what have you done with Fenris?' Or, 'Are you drunk?' Or, 'Is this your idea of a prank?' That was the one detail that stuck out because it didn't, so to speak.

Fenris seemed to mull the question over, then tentatively groped behind his back where his greatsword should be, resulting in him looking like a black spiky beetle out of his luck.

'Stop it!' Anders heard someone shout and realised to his embarrassment that it had been him.

To his amazement Fenris stopped and sat up to glare at the mage from beneath his white bangs.

'That's better,' Anders said, feeling oddly relieved, and crouched in front of his guest. 'Can you tell me what happened to you?'

Fenris scratched his chin – no gauntlets – looking like a five year old trying to concentrate on a very difficult project. 'Let's see. I was at Hawke's and he had a box... your eyes are pretty, mage.'

'My eyes are...' Anders straightened up like he had been shot with a lightning bolt. Fenris got onto his feet as well but somehow ended up stumbling into Anders, completely on purpose it seemed.

'Sorry,' he said and was clearly not, given that he was grinning like a loon.

'Fen...F... Fenris... will you stop that!? Go and sit down over there!' Anders commanded and watched with horror and fascination how the elf stopped trying to feel him up – _touching, Fenris had been touching him_ – pouted and then proceeded to flop down onto one of the ramshackle cots.

'I should have known Varric was lying,' Fenris huffed with a world-weary sigh.

Anders just shook his head. Apparently, the whole world had gone mad while he wasn't looking.

'Fenris, what in the name of Andraste happened to you? What does your condition have to do with Varric or Hawke or a box for that matter? You're lucky you even made it here in your state.' It was admittedly just a few steps from Hawke's cellar to the clinic but this was Darktown and anything was possible.

Fenris just waved at him dismissively. 'I'm here and I'm fine, aren't I?'

'Here, yes. Fine, not the first word that springs to mind, no.' Anders answered levelly.

He didn't dare to get any closer lest his guest tried anything funny again – _not that he had minded the touching, not really, and under different circumstances... but this was just wrong_ – so he sat down on the edge of a nearby crate and critically observed his patient from afar.

He didn't seem to be in immediate danger, just not himself. His breath smelled a little like wine but not that much and his pupils looked normal. Magic perhaps? Maybe they had fiddled with an enchanted item, that box for instance, and it had unleashed some sort of spell. It seemed as good an explanation as any without further information.

'Come here,' Fenris said, stretching his hand out.

_Temptation._

'No, thank you. I'm fine on my crate. Why don't you tell me instead what you've been doing at Hawke's with that box you spoke of.'

The corners of Fenris mouth twitched and his naturally dark voice dropped even lower when he replied, 'I'll do it for a kiss.'

Anders felt his jaw slacken. The mage-hating elf regarded him with a playful smirk and a come-hither look in his eyes that made Anders pinch himself in the arm. No, he was awake and this was apparently really happening.

'Come here.' Fenris said again, stretching his arm out beckoning Anders to come closer.

Years of practice as a healer had taught Anders how to deal with the inebriated and although Fenris didn't seem intoxicated by anything obvious, he displayed all the signs. 'But I can't help you if I've got your tongue in my mouth, can I?'

'I don't need your help, mage, I'm fine. Better than fine actually. I haven't felt this good in a long time, or ever. But there is one thing that you could do to make things better.' Fenris said sliding off the cot in one fluid movement.

This didn't bode well and when the elf's breastplate hit the floor with a clang followed by his leather jerkin, Anders knew where this would end if he didn't do something and fast.

It didn't exactly help that the more of that lyrium adorned skin came into view, the more light-headed he felt. He had to stop this before this could get seriously out of hand, a phasing hand into his chest that was. Either now if Fenris got angry with him or later when Fenris got even angrier with him for either knocking him out with magic or, Maker forbid, for taking what was on offer.

While Anders was trying to determine the best course of action the elf had advanced on him further shedding clothes until one more step and Fenris stood before him, noses almost touching, only dressed in those leather leggings that left absolutely nothing to the imagination.

'Anders, take your clothes off.'

_Good idea! What?_

It would be completely unprofessional for a healer to grow hard because he felt attracted to a patient but Fenris was making it very, very difficult to think professional thoughts when he said things that sent 'fuck me' signals to Anders' cock.

 _'No! That won't happen!'_ Anders told himself sternly. There was clearly something wrong with the elf and he must have had enough presence of mind to come to Anders for help, why else would he be here? And he would under no circumstances betray that little bit of unexpected trust and take advantage of Fenris no matter how gorgeous he was. And he didn't just think that either.

The only way to approach this situation safely seemed to be to pretend that it was any other patient and not the blighted elf that Anders was definitely not attracted to in the slightest.

 _'Story of my life, always want what you shouldn't have,'_ Anders thought dryly. But before he could do or say something sensible, Fenris closed the gap between them and kissed him on the lips.

_Definitely not like any other patient!_

Maker, it had been so bloody long since anyone had even touched him, so it was entirely understandable that Anders didn't immediately put an end to this folly but pulled Fenris into his arms instead and returned the kiss with interest.

'I knew your mouth was good for more than just yammering,' Fenris purred happily with half-lidded eyes as he pulled slightly away.

'Very funny, Fenris. But we had a deal, didn't we?' Anders asked slyly while using the opportunity to comb his fingers through the white hair that was indeed as soft as it looked. Anders permitted himself a happy sigh.

Fenris' eyes narrowed slightly before he recalled what Anders was referring to and sighed. 'Fine, I'll tell you.' His hands were busy trying to get the blonde man to take his clothes off. Anders helped but only because he wanted the other to keep talking of course. It had nothing to do with how nice it felt to have those lyrium covered hands on him.

'We, that is Hawke, Varric, Sebastian and myself, had cleared out a slaver cave on the Coast and found a little box like a puzzle box on one of the guys. Hawke thought it was some sort of game and we brought it with us to his mansion.'

Anders bit back a moan. Fenris had divested him of his shirt and was greedily running his palms over the exposed skin, all the while explaining how it had come to this unlikely point in their antagonistic relationship but it was getting increasingly more difficult to follow the narration.

'We got a few bottles of wine out and we all fiddled with it, trying to figure out how it worked when Orana came in with food. Hawke playfully tossed it to her and she caught it out of reflex. The box began to glow and the room lit up like, well, me.' Fenris smirked before his lips found Anders' again.

_Who would have thought that the elf could kiss like that?_

The healer readily parted his lips. Fenris tasted like the red wine he was talking about, sweet and heavy and Anders wanted to get lost in him.

_I can't! Damn it._

Anders hated his conscience more than ever but this had already gotten too far and Hawke and the others might actually be in danger up there. Reluctantly, Anders pulled away from his visitor who made a small sound of displeasure when the healer took his wrists in his hands to prevent them from roaming further.

'Fenris, I need you to stay here while I go and check on Hawke. Can you do that for me?' 

'Hawke is fine, believe me. I don't think he would want to be interrupted while he...prays.' Anders closed his eyes and swallowed. He tried not to see what Fenris had just implied but the images were there now: Hawke and the holier-than-holy archer, together, naked.

_Nonononono!_

Anders' eyes flew open and the world was going to end he was certain because Fenris was smiling and leaning in again and this was just all too surreal for a Tuesday evening. 

'I think I need to go and check on them anyway.' And sadder words had never been spoken but at least they got a more Fenris-like reaction form the elf. 

'I should have known that Varric was having me on.' Fenris replied as he stepped back, angrily jerking his wrists out of Anders' hands. 

The healer sighed as he watched the other walk back to the cot, perfect lyrium adorned muscles rippling under olive skin with every step. Anders swallowed dry before he picked up his discarded shirt if only to concentrate on something that wasn't personified temptation.

Before he could slip the garment over his head, he dared to look up again and asked, 'You said that before. What did Varric tell you?' 

Fenris had stretched out on the cot, skin tight leggings did nothing to hide his obvious arousal and Anders had to force his eyes away again when the elf stared at the ceiling and started to let his hands wander over his naked torso.

'Orana had run off. Hawke and Sebastian had disappeared upstairs and it was just me and the dwarf who was cooing at his crossbow. I said to Varric that I wanted to fuck,' Fenris stated bluntly causing Anders' shirt to slip from suddenly nerveless fingers, 'and he replied that he wasn't interested – not that I'd meant him – but anyway, he said that he was certain that you would be available.' 

It was probably a good thing that Fenris was looking at the ceiling and not at Anders who was gaping at him like a stunned goldfish. 

'He did not say that!' The healer choked out once he had found his voice again.

Fenris looked at him then with a smirk. 'I believe his exact words were,  _“Just you go down there, Blondie used to be really easy and has had a terrible dry spell ever since he came to Kirkwall. Besides he undresses you with his eyes whenever your back is turned.”_ '

'He did  _not_ say that!' Anders repeated for want of anything better to say. 

'He did. There was waggling of eye-brows, too.' Fenris replied. 'But it appears he was spinning tall tales again. And the fool I am for believing him. Tsk.' 

'Does that mean you didn't come down here for my help?' Anders asked, his head was spinning. 

'Are you deaf as well as stupid, mage? I just told you I came here to fuck you!' Fenris barked back. 

Anders let the insult slide if anything it was proof that this was indeed Fenris and not some demon impersonating him. 

_Always wanting what I shouldn't have!_

When the magic box had erupted, Hawke and Sebastian had given in to their obvious desire for each other that had only been held at bay by the Prince's vows in the past. Varric had turned to his true love, Bianca, Orana had run and Fenris had come to him. 

'Who were you thinking of when you told Varric that you wanted to fuck?' The words came out shaky and thin but he had to know.

Fenris turned his head and held the healer's gaze when he replied. 'You.' 

Anders let out the air he hadn't noticed holding. 'So you didn't just come here because Varric suggested I was easy?' 

Fenris turned his head away and huffed. 'What difference does that make, mage? You obviously don't want me.' 

Anders' feet decided to move without any active input from his brain as he suddenly found himself standing over Fenris. The elf glared up at him which made Anders smile fondly.

'What?' Fenris asked as if he was issuing a challenge. 'Are you going to gloat? Are you making fun of the ex-slave for wanting another mage? I hate you.'

Anders smile turned into a full-blown grin.

'Now you're just being cruel like all of your kind. Mocking me and my desires! Go away, mage!'

Madness, that was the only explanation. Maybe the magic from the box was contagious – unlikely – but how else could Anders explain what he was about to do?

The blonde man leaned down balancing his weight with one knee on the edge of the cot, his hands resting on each side of the elf's head who was still glaring at him but did nothing to push him away.

'Varric did not lie to you,' he said as he brushed the side of his nose against Fenris'. 'I've been thinking about you from the very first night I met you. Even when you're an arse about mages, or insult me, or do whatever you do to drive me crazy, I can't help it, I still find myself wanting you. There, now we're even.'

Fenris lips parted in a silent gasp, his hands sliding up Anders' arms to come together at the nape of his neck.

'If you still want me when this has worn off, come and find me,' Fenris made a whining noise in the back of his throat when Anders pulled back.

'I need to get dressed now and go up there and undo whatever magic has a hold over you all but if you're still willing then I won't mock you or push you away. Maker knows, I'm going to regret this. Just promise me that you won't kill me for desiring you even if this turns out to be nothing but a spell.'

Fenris smiled up at him. 'I'll promise. For a kiss.'

Anders allowed the elf to tug him back down onto the cot. The kiss turned into touching, and touching turned into groping until the healer rolled off the cot before the situation could get out of hand.

Fenris cursed him again and promised he'd kill Anders if he didn't promptly return after he had finished business at Hawke's mansion.

*~*

'Fenris?' Anders called as he slipped back into the clinic. It was completely dark inside.

He had dispelled the box's magic but unfortunately not before he had seen a few things that he wished he didn't know about some of his closest friends, and Sebastian.

They'd found a frightened Orana under the kitchen table and reassured her that everything was all right again and no-one seemed to be angry if maybe a little embarrassed.

Everyone's memory was in tact.

'Fenris?' Anders called again, a little less certain and more worried this time.

He lit a candle and looked around the clinic. And nothing.

Anders sighed. It shouldn't sting that the elf had run away from him. After all Fenris hated mages and had so far shown nothing but contempt for him. It shouldn't sting after a mere few kisses and a confession of sexual attraction, but it did.

Candle in hand, Anders walked to the back of the clinic where his bed – the least broken cot – sat in what used to be a broom cupboard.

'Took you long enough, mage!'

Anders dropped the candle with a yelp.

_He is still here!_

'Fenris?' Anders asked stupidly in the dark not even trying to hide his happiness.

Warm arms snug around his waist and proceeded to divest him of his clothes. A faint blue glow illuminated the room when Fenris activated his lyrium markings.

Anders moaned when the elf found the sensitive spot under his ear and began to suck. This was almost too good to be true!

'Fenris?' Anders asked again, laughing, because he still couldn't believe that he was here, and still wanted him. Fenris tried and failed to suppress a chuckle into his skin.

'Yes, mage... Anders.' He replied with mock impatience before he turned the blonde man in his arms and kissed the next stupid question out of his mouth.

**The End**


End file.
